The List
by lamb-becomes-the-lion
Summary: A prompt list for Kirk and Spock. Rated M for safety and insurance reasons
1. 001 Beginnings

_**Warning:**__ Some of the prompt here in contained will be M/M and as such please check the ratings of each one before reading.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing concerning Star Trek. No money is made. I am just a fan having a bit of fun._

_**Rating: **__K_

_**A/N:**__ So this is my prompt list…thing. I was inspired by AmyCoolz list and decided to write one of my own. :) Enjoy, and if you start a fic after reading any of these please send me the link as I'd like to see where your imagination takes you._

**001. Beginnings**

_Every great team has a beginning,_ Jim thought as he studied Spock as the Vulcan strategized his next move. _Some rougher than others._

Spock made his move. Knight to E4. "Checkmate," he said and Jim blinked repeatedly. Trying to figure out how it was that he'd lost. Again. "That's three of five games, Captain, which means that I have achieved victory."

Jim nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Can't believe I lost again," he muttered as Spock cleared the board. "I actually thought I had a chance this time."

Spock gave what Jim always interrupted to be a Vulcan's look of amusement. "You are still learning, Captain," he said and Jim snorted, more over the formal way Spock was speaking to him. "You're skill will improve. No one is an expert in the beginning."

Jim smiled. "You know," he said, looking Spock in the eye. "Everything has a beginning, no matter how poor."

Spock looked at Jim and the corners of his mouth twitched. Something Jim always took as a smile as Spock only did it when he was relaxed or happy. "Even us," the Vulcan said and Jim wasn't surprised that Spock knew what he had been thinking. His First Officer had an uncanny way of knowing that sort of thing. "As unstable as it was."

"I wouldn't trade it for the world, Spock."

Jim sent up a silent prayer to God for beginnings. Beginnings of any kind.


	2. 002 Changes

_**Warning:**__ Some of the prompt here in contained will be M/M and as such please check the ratings of each one before reading.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing concerning Star Trek. No money is made. I am just a fan having a bit of fun._

_**Rating: **__T (for slight language)_

_**A/N:**__ Not much to say, was listening to some songs a friend has declared break up music and came up with this. So this one is slightly longer than most. Hope you enjoy._

**002. Changes**

Jim noticed how edgy Uhura was acting around Spock. As though she wanted to say something but was refusing to. Also he noticed how his First Officer was rather tense, more so than usual at least, and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. So, when Alpha Shift was almost over he rose to his feet. "Mr. Sulu," he said, causing the helmsman to look at him. "You have the conn. Mr. Spock, walk with me."

Spock rose from his station without a word and followed Jim to the turbolift. Once the door had hissed behind them Jim reached over and hit the kill switch. The lights dimmed slightly and he looked at Spock, who was studying him with dark eyes and an unreadable expression.

"Is there something troubling you, Captain?"

Jim nodded. "Yeah, what's going on between you and Uhura?"

"I am afraid I don't fully comprehend what you are asking."

"I'm asking is there a problem between you and the lieutenant that needs to be addressed. You've been skittering around each other for the last week and I'm concerned it may start to affect your work."

"Captain, I assure you that the lieutenant and I are perfectly fine."

The look in Jim's eyes told Spock that the human did not believe him. Those crystal blue eyes also told him that Jim was concerned. "Captain," Spock started but Jim held up his hand, effectively causing him to fall silent.

"Is she upset that you've been spending so much time with me?" Jim began chewing his lower lip, a trait Spock had come to recognize as an outward display of Jim's distress or nervousness. "Because if that's it then we can always cut the chess games down to once or twice a week. I don't want to cause problems between the two of you."

"Jim," Spock said, effectively causing Jim to stop speaking. Perhaps he should use the Captain's name more often. "Lieutenant Uhura and I ended our relationship in the last seven days and as such I believe that may be the tension you are picking up on. But I assure you, it will not hinder my ability to perform my duties aboard this ship."

Jim's eyes widened. "You and Uhura broke up? Seriously?"

Spock nodded, expecting Jim to make some reference to now being able to chase after the lieutenant but all Jim said was "Wow, I never would have seen that coming."

"It was time for a change, Jim," the Vulcan replied, reaching over and hitting the button for the lift. "Changes in life are normal."

"Yeah but why'd you break up?"

Spock suddenly looked away and Jim wondered if perhaps his First Officer had found someone else. Someone he liked more than Uhura. "As I stated, Captain," Spock said, and Jim swore the Vulcan's ears were the lightest shade of green. "Changes in life are normal."


	3. 003 Pain

_**Warning:**__ Some of the prompt here in contained will be M/M and as such please check the ratings of each one before reading.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing concerning Star Trek. No money is made. I am just a fan having a bit of fun._

_**Rating: **__T (for slight language)_

_**A/N:**__ Spent a few hours in the hospital with what I was certain was a broken arm, turned out to be just a sprain but this little prompt was born._

**003. Pain**

The loud cry of pain caused Spock to break into a run he knew Jim had been injured planet side but he was uncertain as to the severity as the crew members who had been with him were also in medical. As he raced into the medical bay he heard Jim cry out and Doctor McCoy demand that he stop moving. Spock came to a stop just behind Doctor McCoy and studied the Captain.

"Damnit Jim!" McCoy snapped, ducking Jim's uncoordinated swing. "Stop trying to take my head off! I'm merely trying to set the bone."

"Fuck off," Jim growled, though it came out in a soft, child like voice. "It hurts!"

"Broken bones usually do," McCoy said, grabbing Jim's arm and giving it a twist.

Jim cried out, kicking McCoy in the knee, causing the doctor to curse savagely and step back. Jim pulled his arm close to his chest, even though McCoy had already set the break, and whimpered in pain.

Spock couldn't stand to watch Jim suffer. He knew McCoy would still have to put Jim's arm in a cast and after witnessing this he knew Jim would not be calm and peaceful. Stepping around McCoy he reached out, knowing Jim would see it coming but be unable to get away. "My apologizes, Sir," he said, hand coming down on the spot where Jim's neck slopped into his shoulder. "But this is necessary for your health."

Before Jim could respond Spock nerve pinched him. Jim's eyes rolled back and he started to fall back but Spock quickly caught him. He motioned for McCoy to continue with his treatment. While the doctor grumbled about Jim being a stubborn mule and Spock being a green blooded hobgoblin, Spock looked only at Jim. He hated seeing his Captain in pain. Even unconscious, Jim's face twitched in pain.

Jim wouldn't exactly be happy, but having his Captain angry with him was better than watching Jim in pain.


	4. 004 Hug

_**Warning:**__ Some of the prompt here in contained will be M/M and as such please check the ratings of each one before reading.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing concerning Star Trek. No money is made. I am just a fan having a bit of fun._

_**Rating: **__K_

_**A/N:**__ The fourth prompt. This was inspired by a friend who has a thing about being hugged and another friend who broke the rule and hugged her anyways._

**004. Hug**

Spock frowned when Jim suddenly looked at him strangely. "Is something wrong, Captain?"

Jim shook his head, but that strange look didn't leave his face. He took a step closer and Spock suddenly had the odd urge to run. Some base instinct, a human one, told him that Jim was, to coin human speech, up to something. Before he could examine the feeling closer or further question Jim, the younger man's arms were wrapped around him. Jim pulled him into a strong embrace.

Spock stiffened momentarily before returning the embrace. It was slightly awkward as Spock's frame did not loosen or relax. Jim didn't care. He hugged the Vulcan a little tighter. He'd been waiting for a chance to do this for weeks and had seized the moment so to speak. When they broke apart, Spock studied him with unreadable eyes.

"What was that for, Captain?"

Jim smirked at Spock's question. Taking perverse delight in the fact that the tips of Spock's ears were the faintest shade of green. "Nothing," he said with a casual shrug. "It's a human show of affection. You know a hug?"

Spock gave a slight nod and Jim saw the twitch of the Vulcan's lips. A twitch he knew was Spock's way of smiling. "A hug," Spock repeated and Jim felt that he'd just cleared a massive hurdle or something. "I would not object to more hugging in the future, Jim. Though only at the proper moments in time."

"Of course, Mr. Spock." Jim smiled the whole time. Oh yeah, he was so going to hug Spock again. Proper moment in time or not. The Vulcan was going to be hugged whenever he felt like hugging him.


	5. 005 Kiss

_**Warning:**__ Some of the prompt here in contained will be M/M and as such please check the ratings of each one before reading.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing concerning Star Trek. No money is made. I am just a fan having a bit of fun._

_**Rating: **__K_

_**A/N:**__ Hmm, finally on a roll again. I make no guarantees as to when the updates will come. My work schedule is hellish at best. But here's the next prompt. Please review._

**005. Kiss**

Jim jumped slightly as what felt like a small electrical current shot up his arm and through out his entire being.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what, Captain?"

Spock appeared to be innocent but Jim knew better. He looked down to where their fingers were touching, wondering what the hell had just happened. He could still feel that tingle, though it wasn't as intense. He frowned. "Spock," he said, looking up at his First Officer. "What just happened?"

A sudden gasp, very feminine gasp, sounded from behind them and Jim glanced over his shoulder at Uhura, who was staring at them in shock. "Maybe you two should get a room," she said, causing the half-Vulcan's ears to turn the slightest shade of green. "I mean, kissing in public is sort of improper considering your ranks."

"Kissing?" Jim's cheeks turned red and he looked at Spock quickly, then at their fingers. "Is that what this is?"

"Yes, Jim," Spock said softly, rubbing his index and middle fingers against Jim's, causing that jolt of energy to shoot through both of them. "This is how Vulcans kiss."

Jim blinked a few times, letting that new knowledge sink in even as Uhura giggled softly. "Yeah," he said, looking Spock in the eye. "Well this is how humans kiss."

Without giving Spock any more warning, Jim moved closer and pressed his lips to the half-Vulcan's. It was brief, chaste and not very romantic but it served the purpose Jim wanted it too. "See," Jim said, almost breathlessly. Something about kissing Spock made his head spin. "That's a kiss."

The corners of Spock's mouth turned upwards ever so slightly.

"Fascinating."


	6. 006 Instant Messaging

_**Warning:**__ Some of the prompt here in contained will be M/M and as such please check the ratings of each one before reading.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing concerning Star Trek. No money is made. I am just a fan having a bit of fun._

_**Rating: **__K_

_**A/N:**__ Aha, another update! Please note this one is completely IM style. It came about after a three hour conversation with a friend._

**006. Instant Messaging**

_**CaptainSmexyPants:**_ Hey, Spock!

_**FirstOfficerSpock:**_ Captain, it is highly illogical to use the instant message function when you are seated a mere fifteen feet from my location. You could easily call my name or stand and walk to my station.

_**CaptainSmexyPants:**_** :**P You're hardly any fun. Where's your sense of adventure?

_**FirstOfficerSpock:**_ Captain, Star Fleet Regulation clearly states that while on duty one must be professional. Which you are hardly doing. Also, your username is illogical.

_**CaptainSmexyPants:**_ No it's not. I'm Captain and I'm smexy. So I am CaptainSmexyPants. Your username is illogical.

_**FirstOfficerSpock:**_ I must disagree, Captain. As my rank and name are both logical when it comes to others who use the instant messaging function trying to find me among a crew list of 800 people.

_**CaptainSmexyPants:**_ ….. You take the fun out of this. I'm going back to work.

_**FirstOfficerSpock:**_ :)


	7. 007 Movie Night

_**Warning:**__ Some of the prompt here in contained will be M/M and as such please check the ratings of each one before reading.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing concerning Star Trek. No money is made. I am just a fan having a bit of fun._

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**A/N:**__ I've been having a movie marathon and just recently watched The Losers and thought of how interesting it would be if Spock and Kirk would watch the movie together. This is that story._

**007. Movie Night**

Jim snickered uncontrollably as he watched a film from 2010. _The Losers _was one of his favourites and when he'd discovered Spock had never seen it, he'd invited his First Officer to watch it. Spock was seated next to him, not laughing or anything but clearly enjoying the movie. Jim burst out laughing when Jensen _'telekinetically' _shot two men. Spock frowned slightly but then nodded his understanding when it showed Cougar with the sniper rifle.

"Is this movie not supposed to be an action movie, Jim?"

Jim nodded. "It's an action-comedy, Spock," he said, knowing what his First Officer was getting at. "Means it's supposed to make you laugh while entertaining you with big ka-booms."

Spock gave a short nod and continued to watch the movie. As it ended Jim looked up at Spock, having ended up sprawl on the floor at the foot of his bed at some point. "What did you think," he asked, pushing himself up until he had his arms resting on the mattress

"It was an entertaining film, Jim," Spock replied, hand resting over Jim's. "The moments of tenderness between the lead actor and actress were…moving."

Jim smirked. "You mean inspiring."

Jim practically launched himself at his First Officer. Spock chuckled softly and kissed his _t'hy'la_.


	8. 008 Obsession

_**Warning:**__ Some of the prompt here in contained will be M/M and as such please check the ratings of each one before reading.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing concerning Star Trek. No money is made. I am just a fan having a bit of fun._

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**A/N:**__ I was reading a few fanfics and this came out of no where and hit me, like being run down by a Mack truck. Enjoy, guys._

**008. Obsession**

Jim nibbled happy, making soft sounds as he did.

"Jim," Spock whispered as he gripped Jim's shoulders. "I believe you have…an obsession."

Jim made a soft sound as he continued to nibble on the tip of Spock's ear. "I think you're right," he whispered, his cool breath ghosting over Spock's skin, making the half-Vulcan shiver slightly. "But I also don't think you're complaining."

Spock let out a low grunt as Jim nipped a little harder on his ear. His knees quivered, threatening to lose strength and cause both him and Jim to fall to the floor. "Perhaps this obsession of yours would be best served if we were to retire to your bed."

Jim didn't respond. He just kept sucking and nibbling happily on the object of his obsession.


	9. 009 Nightmare

_**Warning:**__ Some of the prompt here in contained will be M/M and as such please check the ratings of each one before reading.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing concerning Star Trek. No money is made. I am just a fan having a bit of fun._

_**Rating: **__ K_

_**A/N:**__ I was watching the film and came up with this. I hope you all enjoy and as always please review._

**009. Nightmare**

Jim fell out of bed.

No that wasn't right. He was flung out of bed.

Sitting up from where he'd crash landed, he looked up and found Spock thrashing wildly. Clearly caught up in a nightmare. He was on his feet instantly, back on the bed and attempting to calm his partner. "Spock," he said rather loudly, ducking what would have been a nasty punch, and wrapped his arms around Spock. "Spock! Wake up! Baby, wake up!"

It took a few minutes but eventually Spock woke up. His eyes were filled with fear, panic and tears. Jim kissed Spock's forehead, cheek and then lips. He was suddenly hugged tightly, and he dropped a soft kiss to Spock's lips. "Wanna talk about it," he whispered, managing to look Spock in the eye.

Spock drew a deep, calming breath. "It's almost like when I lost my mother," he said, voice hoarse with tears that shimmered in his dark eyes but did not fall. "I'm standing a few feet from you and…and I can't save you…"

"Shh," Jim whispered, hugging Spock and nuzzling his lover's hair. "It's okay. I'm right here."

Spock clutched Jim to him. Refusing to let go even as they lay back down to resume sleeping. Jim snuggled against Spock's chest. Praying that Spock never had another nightmare ever again.


End file.
